


Here Kitty, Kitty!

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally posted <a href="http://www.davecullen.com/forum/index.php?topic=38849.msg1858118#msg1858118">here</a>, for the prompts: broken, sleep, moist, quick, bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Kitty, Kitty!

She jerked the silver file back and forth across her ragged nail, smoothing where it met the bloody quick. The tool landed on the vanity with a clink and she inspected her job, wincing only when the alum stung the moist nailbed.

Sleep wouldn’t claim her for hours yet, her mind agitated by the altercation.

He had the audacity to show up in Childress.

Well, she wasn’t going to let Ennis Del Mar come between her and her husband. If she only suffered a broken nail for smashing that bottle over his head, so be it.

Catfights were like that.


End file.
